I'll Do Anything
by ThisSeemsLikeACoolUsername
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover embark on a simple quest. Until, of course, they encounter a large group of monsters and Annabeth is mortally wounded. Percy won't accept that, screaming that he will do anything. When a mysterious, god-like figure appears and offers Percy a deal he can't deny, Annabeth is saved and he finds himself as a warrior and servant.
1. Sacrifice

**A/N This is set after the Second Giant War.**

Third Person

Poseidon leaned forward, his throne moving with him. The Olympians were in the middle of a meeting, discussing the current uprising of the Furies. Hades had handled it, of course, as he had explained, but they were worried. It was four years after the Second Titan War, and the news on Olympus was all about Perseus Jackson, who was currently on another quest. Thirteen of the fourteen Olympians were present; Hermes was absent. Two gods, Hades and Hestia, had been added to the Council, on Percy Jackson's wishes after the Second Giant War.

As if on cue, the messenger god ran in frantically, ordering, "Iris message from the Fates, Iris message from the Fates! They told us to turn on Hephaestus TV!"

The expansive screen flickered to life, showing Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase on screen. The third companion on the quest, Grover Underwood, was nowhere to be seen. The two warriors were viciously fighting the blood-thirsty platoon of monsters.

"Where's Grover?" Percy screamed, killing six dracanae at once.

"He's still getting enchiladas!" She answered, battling a sphinx.

Slowly, the monsters thinned, however, there were still more than a dozen. Percy was breathing heavily, as was Annabeth. Percy, intently focused on killing a monster, suddenly raised his hand and wiped out all the monsters in front of them, turning them to dust with a tidal wave. The water rushed back into the ocean. They were in Los Angeles, on the same beach that Ares and Percy fought at eight years ago.

Only the Manticore and a hellhound remained. The hellhound swiped Percy's arm, causing him to drop his sword. Fresh blood escaped, flowing down his arm in a dark stream. He charged the hellhound, not only shocking it but tackling the beast. He formed a sword out of water and stabbed it into the hellhound. He landed on the sand, surrounded by the sulfuric monster powder.

He took a deep breath, preparing to jump into battle and help Annabeth. A bloodcurdling scream echoed and Percy's face dropped.

Percy POV

Annabeth's scream reached my ears, a spine-chilling sound. I turned around, panic already overwhelming me. There was the love of my life, on the floor, a pool of blood already soaking her.

"NO!" I shrieked, sprinting forward, my sword raised. The Manticore turned just in time to raise its tall and deflect my blade. Brutally stabbing the creature in the heart, I dropped the sword and ran to Annabeth. She was incredibly pale, despite her tan, Californian skin. I tried healing her wounds with water, but it wasn't effective enough.

Her eyes opened slightly and a small smile grazed her lips. I tucked a blonde piece of hair behind her ear.

"Annabeth? You have to wake up! You can't die right now! You can't!" I choked, tears slipping down my face. "I love you, Annabeth. I love you so much; words cannot describe how much I feel for you. There's so much life left in you, we were going to do so much!" I wept, hugging her close to my body.

"Percy…" She whispered, her breathing ragged. She had a gaping wound in her chest, green with poison. "I love you, too. You are amazing, but I have to go. I will be waiting for you, in the Underworld. Live your life, don't do anything bad, okay? You have to promise me, you can't come to the Underworld before your time…"

"I-I promise." I whispered.

"I love you." She whispered one more time, using her last remnants of life to lean upwards and kiss me gently. It was a sad, sweet, loving kiss, salty from my tears.

"No, no, I am not letting this happen." Percy groaned, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Annabeth, hearing my racking sobs, cuddled closer to my body before taking one last breath.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"No! I'll do anything! Please! Apollo? Heal her, please! Hades? I'll trade my soul! Please, I will do anything!" I screamed, hugging Annabeth's cold body to my chest.

"She is my Wise Girl! Why can you not answer my pleas now?! I need you, father, help! We were going to get married!" I screamed to the heavens, looking for some sign of help. Despair and unspeakable emotions engulfed me.

A light flashed in front of me, a figure appearing. It was obviously a divine form.

"Anything, you say?" He cackled.

"Yes, just please, save her."

"I will," The being answered, looking down at the lifeless body, "but you must agree to do me a favor." Honestly, anything, absolutely anything, was worth giving life back to Annabeth. I would rather her have a life than me.

"Whatever it takes." I exclaimed.

"You must be my eternal servant." He boomed.

Looking at Annabeth, I didn't even hesitate before replying, "Okay, but first, swear on the River Styx that you will give Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, her life back and never take it away." I made sure there were no loopholes.

"Fine." He snarled, repeating the oath. Thunder boomed overhead, declaring the oath sacred.

Holding up his hands, he took a deep breath. Watching his concentration, I witnessed the visible energy surge into Annabeth's body. She turned on her side, the wound closing, the poison disappearing.

"Thank you, Lord…?" Percy left the statement hanging, unaware of this being's name. Waiting for an answer, he slipped the engagement ring into Annabeth's pocket.

"Uranus. Call me Lord Uranus, Percy Jackson."

Third Person (Throne Room)

Athena and Poseidon watched in horror as Percy cradled Annabeth.

"We must do something!" Poseidon demanded, "We can't just let Annabeth die!"

"Yes!" Athena cried, "Perseus is asking for our help! We must act now, to save him. The Fates-"

"The Fates said we can't change anything." Hermes reminded them solemnly.

Aphrodite added, "Do you hear your son, Poseidon? His words to your daughter, Athena, they are so…heartfelt." She was openly crying, ruining her makeup. For once, Aphrodite didn't care how she looked.

They listened to Percy explained his love to Annabeth as she died in his arms. Even Ares was sorrowful, having grown attached to the Seaweed Brain.

"We were going to get married!" Percy screamed, thick streams of tears slipping down his face. Aphrodite gasped, as well as many other Olympians.

"We have to do something now!" Aphrodite begged, standing up.

"We can't." Poseidon remarked miserably.

"I'll do anything!" Percy screamed.

A man flashed in, familiar to the Olympians.

"Is that…?"

"Uranus? Yes, it is." Zeus answered.

They watched in stunned silence as Percy gave up his immortal soul for Annabeth is roam the Earth once more.

"Poseidon?" Artemis called.

The gods of the sea was shocked, clenching his trident to the point where his knuckles were white. His face was slack; he looked like a broken, defeated man, who wanted his son back. Everyone watched as tears slipped down Poseidon's face.

"Yes, Artemis?" He whispered.

"Your son is the most noble, most outstanding hero I have ever laid eyes upon." She praised Percy.

The other Olympians nodded, contributing more compliments. Meaningless phrases.

Annabeth POV

Groggily, I peeled my eyes open. Fluorescent lights blinded me before my eyes adjusted to the light. So this was the Underworld? I remember it differently from when I was twelve…

_Percy!_ I thought, emotions overwhelming me. I rolled over on the bed, ready to burst into tears. He was in the mortal world right now, living his life, while I was dead. The idea with Percy getting married to anyone else-

"Annabeth?" Someone whispered. I blinked again and sat up, feeling no pain from my wound. I found I was in the Big House's sick room. Thalia, Grover, Nico, Athena, Poseidon, and the rest of the Olympians were in the room, surrounding my bed.

"Am I dead?" I groaned, scanning the room once more.

"No," Athena whispered, "well, technically, you were, for a brief amount of time."

"What happened?" I asked, hazy recollections flitting through my mind. Tension filled the air as everyone shared worried glances. My heartbeat picked up as I realized who was missing.

"Where is Percy?" I whispered. Thalia moved closer, putting a hand on my shoulder. Her face was grim.

"Where is Percy? Where is he? Tell me!" I shrieked, my mind filled with nonsense and panic. Athena sighed, drawing my attention. Thalia stroked my hair, calming me down. My breathing was ragged, reminding me of my last moments. How could he not be here? Was he hurt as well? Or worse?

"You were fighting monsters with Percy on your quest. There were too many, but you two still battled, slaying all the monsters, until the Manticore stabbed you with his poisoned darts. Percy immediately killed him and came to your aid. He tried healing you, but it didn't work. You died." Athena paused, choking back tears.

"Percy just held you, screaming that he loved you, that he wanted to marry you, that he would do anything to save you."

A small smile grazed my lips, despite the situation. Percy, my Seaweed Brain, was still the sweetest person, even when someone horrible happens. He wanted to get married…

"Apparently, saying he would do anything were the perfect words to scream, because someone took him up on his offer. Uranus, the Titan, traded Percy your life for his eternal service. That is why you are alive. Percy loved you so much, he preferred you to roam this Earth rather than himself leading the life of a normal demigod." Athena finished, on the verge of tears. I was silently sobbing, my shoulders shaking.

I felt something press against my thigh in my pocket. Slipping it out of my pocket, I found a gold band with a large diamond, sea green emeralds and gray gemstones surrounding the diamond in an alternating pattern. Engraved in the gold was _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl_.

This caused me to cry harder, cradling the ring to my chest. Nico, ever the curious one, asked what it was. Weeping hysterically, I held out the ring.

"Percy must have given this to me while leaving with Uranus." I whispered. My heart ached, but I was filled with a determined fire burning in my chest. I would get Uranus to give me my boyfriend (fiance?) back.

**So how was it? I know the**


	2. Mission Accepted

Percy POV

I was three hundred years old. After going through extensive training for fifty years (Uranus wanted to ensure I was correctly trained physically, mentally, and so on), I had gone on to be the eternal servant, meaning I usually went on missions for Uranus. As he was the father of the Titans, I always knew what was going on with the Titans and Olympians.

I had been ordered to cease all communication with the mortal world unless the mission I had been assigned required it. Fortunately, I had been able to check on Annabeth once: a week after the accident. It had killed me to see her pained expression as they told her exactly what happened.

Over the years, I had learned that Uranus hated the Giants, Cyclopes, One Hundred-Handed Ones, and especially the Titans, as Kronos was the one who severely wounded him. He liked the gods, as they had put an end to the Titans.

I entered the throne room in Uranus's palace. After my training was complete, my lord had given me powers that were equivalent to that of Zeus's. My swordsman skills had improved one hundred fold, as well as my other skills. The only thing I still hadn't mastered was the bow and arrow. I had improved, but a spear suited me better when it came to long distance battle.

Kneeling in front of Uranus, I kept strict eye contact with the gold-inlaid marble. My home was Uranus's domain, in levels of the sky so high that the ground was not visible through the clouds. Zeus did not dare go to this altitude.

Over the years, I had lost some respect for the gods. All the things I had done for them, never denying a quest or failing one, for that matter, and they couldn't even help me with the one thing I cared most about. Luke's words, laced with Medusa's promises, were always lurking in my mind, how I had just been a pawn, how I helped because they were my family, how they never cared for us, how painful being a demigod was.

"Rise, Perseus, my most loyal, honorable warrior." Lord Uranus announced. Unfolding my limbs, I stood up, no longer kneeling. Over the years, my appearance, or at least, my body shape, had altered to keep up with Uranus's missions. To achieve the goals he sets, you must be at the ultimate point in physical fitness, immortal or not. When I was a camper, I was lean and muscular, but not nearly as much as now. As my strength increased, my muscle mass followed. I'm also six feet and five inches, now.

"You requested my presence, lord?" I asked, meeting the deep blue eyes of Uranus. He nodded, removing himself from his throne. In his human size, Uranus was two inches taller than me, with precise, groomed facial hair that was black. Standing as straight as possible, I followed him with my eyes and he meandered across the room, the firelight from the braziers lighting the dark corners where sunlight did not reach.

Huge windows gave a view of the sky and – where the clouds were sparse – the sea, glittering like an emerald. Swallowing, I watched emotionlessly as my master stood in front of me, his face grim. Over the years, he had softened to me, showing me affection and care. Lord Uranus took my feelings into consideration, which would be hard for anyone else, because I kept my emotions under lock and key, held behind a dam. My ache for Annabeth still burned in my heart, reminding me every second that she is probably in Elysium, with her husband, kids, and the rest of her legacy.

I winced noticeably at the thought, closing my eyes. Realizing what I had done, I apologized for disrupting him.

"Percy, you must deliver a package," He began. Visibly, I relaxed. This would be an easy task; but if it was easy, why would I be doing it and not a lower ranked member of Uranus's domain.

"Ah, I see you have realized that this will not be a simple mission. Let me finish: Zeus needs to be delivered an _informative _letter, as his rule of the Earth is becoming sloppy. You need to sneak into Olympus and get back out without giving away your identity."

"Will I need a briefing or should I depart immediately?" I asked. Lord Uranus smiled.

"The world has changed slightly, as you know. The Empire State Building is still the entrance to Olympus, as that is the heart of Western civilization. You may go now; your supplies are already packed, waiting for you in your room." Lord Uranus explained, slipping me a letter.

I nodded, trying not to let a smile slip. Skipping a briefing is liked getting a holiday off from school: often, they are lengthy, repeating the same information over and over again for three hours. Plain and simple: they're _boring._

"You may leave, Percy." Uranus dismissed me. Smoothly, I strode out of the room, hearing the gold doors slam behind me with an ominous, ear-shattering boom. Making sure no one was near, I sprinted down the hallway, windows passing me in a blur. As I moved past the fires, they flickered precariously. Moving in a blur, I reached the other end of the palace in seconds, but they had seemed like hours.

Along with immortality, I had the normal powers for gods: super speed and super strength, which explained why I moved in a blur. The one thing I didn't have was the ability to flash out like gods and goddesses in their divine form. Instead, I had Mist Travel, which was the son of Poseidon version of Shadow Travel. Lord Uranus had taught me how to use it. Children of Zeus had Lightning Travel; Jason and Thalia could use it, if they learned how.

My heart was frantically pounding in my chest, slamming against my ribs with no rhythm. Adrenaline flooded my senses, making every minor detail pop into view. Normally, I did not have a mission relating to the gods. Titans, Primordial gods, nymphs, monsters, mythological creatures, even demigods and every day, evil mortals were more up to my speed. Raking a hand through my hair, I heard faint footsteps moving down, towards my room.

The footsteps were familiar and I smirked – Jenna! Jumping into the hallway, I met a startled Jenna. Rapidly overcoming her shock, she sent a glare similar to Thalia's my way.

"How do you do that? No one else in the entire army of Uranus can detect me coming!" Jenna groaned, moving her long, caramel hair away from her face. Looking down at my best friend, I laughed. Jenna was the second-highest ranked warrior in the platoon Lord Uranus had gained over the years. I was the only one in front of her, besides Uranus himself.

In the beginning, Jenna and I had been rivals – she hated me because I was new and already gifted with more powers and a higher rank. Eventually, we had gotten over our rivalry and became best friends. Jenna's blue eyes locked with mine and we suddenly became serious.

"I heard you have a new mission involving the gods." She stated, slipping into my room. Sighing and faking exasperation, I rolled my eyes melodramatically.

"Gossip spread so fast around here." I joked, double checking my pack. Extra clothes, ambrosia, nectar, weapons, a lock picking kit, denarii and drachmas, and a few other items were in the pack. Every item necessary was present.

Jenna huffed and agreed. I plucked a grape from the bowl she was carrying, ignoring her playful protests. Snapping my fingers, I changed into my uniform for missions. Black pants were tucked into knee-high black combat boots with a blue and green symbol for me on the side. It showed that I was the highest rank out of anyone. That is why half was green – to describe my heritage. No one else had that symbol. A semi-tight sea green shirt with the blue symbol on it covered my upper half, a jacket over it. The jacket was blue and sea green, with black buttons and a hood that shadowed my face. Slipping a picture of Annabeth and I into the pocket of my jacket, I looked in the mirror.

At first, I had complained about the shirt, wanting a looser piece of clothing that _didn't _show my muscles, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ominous." Jenna described me, flopping onto my king size bed. Promptly, there was a crash as the bowl flew out of her hands and exploded on the ground.

"Smooth, you broke the dam bowl." I exclaimed, laughing.

"What is so funny?" She asked, cleaning up the shattered pottery and tossing it into my small trashcan.

"It's an inside joke from the past." I explained, picking up the pack and opening the window. A _venti_ skimmed across the clouds, hoping to cause mischief. With one stern look from me, it fled, diving back towards the ground. Smirking, I shook my head.

"You just can't find any brave storm spirits these days." I muttered, attempting to sound dramatic. Jenna, who was occupied by looking at the tank of fish I had in my room, looked up. Her forehead creased for a second before smoothing.

"You are leaving already?" She questioned. I nodded.

"No briefing, thank gods. I am going to deliver this letter to Zeus now, okay? See you later, Harry Potter." I called.

"Bye, Aqua Man!" She shouted as I leaped out the window and plummeted towards the ground. Closing my eyes, I passed through the cloud cover, keeping every drop of water off my clothes and body. Jenna was a demigod, one of the few in the army. Her mother was Hecate, aka the goddess of magic. I called her Harry Potter because well, the magic and all…

Wind whipped at my face, sending my hair out of my eyes. The ground was rapidly advancing towards me as I feel thousands and thousands of feet. I was falling directly towards the Empire State Building. Angling myself, I adjusted it to the point where I would land about a block away, in a secluded area behind an empty warehouse. Controlling the winds, I landed softly on the ground, bending the Mist so that the humans saw a flock of pigeons landing.

Letting out a deep breath, I began walking towards the entrance to Olympus.


	3. Messages

Bending the Mist, I made sure the mortals saw me wearing normal clothes, which were still jeans and a shirt. The sidewalk was glass, raised off the ground. Under was a bed of grass. Hinges on the sidewalk explained that the glass moved when it was raining, allowing the water to reach the grass. Trees lined the sidewalks, eco-cars drove down the street. Eco-cars ran on solar power, wind, and garbage. There were no tires, they merely glided over the street, not releasing any harmful chemicals. It was a warm day in summer.

After bearing near the end of the Earth, humans had really cleaned up their act, inventing cars that ran on garbage, which cleaned out landfills, oceans, public areas, recycling, and overall caring for the Earth. Nereids, naiads, and other nymphs have never been happier. Pollution and smog no longer made the air thick, and resources were no longer scarce. The Amazon Rain Forest had grown back, as well as hundreds of other forests.

Breathing deeply, I walked past the mortals, slipping into the building and seeing that there was a new man. He was middle-aged, with a balding head of black hair and his brown eyes focused on a hologram being projected from the small machine. He was ready a classic book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

Stealthily, I slipped past him, moving silently. He was intently focused on the book. From a small drawer, I pulled out the keycard, entering the elevator. He looked up as the elevator dinged, signaling that it was at the floor. I bent the Mist, making it look like I was wearing a suit. He nodded towards me, "Hello, young man."

"Hello. Have a nice day." I greeted, closing the door. Sticking the card in the slot, the button for the 600th floor appeared. Pressing it, I let the Mist free allowing it to show me as I was. Curiously, I wondered what was going on at Camp Half-Blood. Is anybody going on quests anymore?

The door opened and Olympus appeared. I stepped onto the pathway, slipping into the shadows, weaving in and out of trees. No one noticed or sensed me, as I always disguised myself well. Ducking behind a statue, I realized everything here was designed by Annabeth.

_Annabeth._ A familiar pang hit my heart, making me feel depressed. Shaking away the emotions, I focused again on the task at hand. I can't be distracted.

Moving towards the entrance to the throne room, I slipped inside. The hall leading to it was empty. My steps were silent, my breathing noiseless. Entering the throne room, I thanked that the door was slightly ajar. Staying in the shadow of a brazier, I observed my surroundings. Unfortunately, all fourteen Olympians were present, the extra two being Hades and Hestia, the two newest. Demigods were in the center, talking about something.

I could have groaned, if it wouldn't compromise the mission. Looking at the demigods, I saw Thalia, in her Hunter's uniform and tiara. I pulled my hood up, shielding my face. A twenty year old man with dark hair and dark eyes was also present, as well as another girl and a satyr. Examining the thrones again, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Artemis was missing. Widening my eyes, I knew what was happening a second before it happened.

Knocking away the arrow with a bat of my fist, it clattered to the floor. In less than a second, the door was slammed shut and locked with divine power. Artemis had her bow pointed at my chest, my heart specifically. Jumping on the wall, I flipped backwards over Artemis, drawing Riptide and holding it at her neck.

"I am very sorry, Lady Artemis. I merely meant to slip in and slip out. It wasn't supposed to be complicated." I mumbled, releasing my grip slightly.

Olympians gasped, startled. The Big Three looked downright furious, while the demigods looked shocked. Zeus had his lightning bolt, Dad wielding his trident, Hades a Stygian Iron sword. They all glared, ready to kill. Zeus looked downright murderous.

"An intruder!" Snarled Hades, pointing his sword towards me and trying to intimidate me. Note the word "trying". I held my hands up, slipping Riptide into my pocket as it shrunk into a pen.

"I mean no harm," I declared loudly, "I am merely a messenger with a letter to Lord Zeus, god of the skies." Holding up the letter, I walked past the demigods, ignoring them. The satyr nervously bleated, reminding me of Grover. Athena was watching me, analyzing me. Giving Zeus the envelope, I watched as he read it, his eyes moving from line to line. As he progressed, his face became contorted with rage.

"Who sent this?" He snarled, raising his lightning bolt. I raised my eyebrows, but they couldn't see that. Why would Uranus not sign off the letter with his name? Overcoming my confusion, I found the correct words to say to my uncle.

"If it is not signed with the name of who sent it, then you are not required to know." I stated calmly. Zeus, enraged, snapped his fingers. I was instantly tied to a chair, Celestial bronze shackles around my arms and legs.

I snarled, struggling against the bonds, or so it seemed. Rage flooded my mind as my face turned into a look of pure fury. A knife fell into my hands, having wiggled out of its holster. Slicing through the bonds, I stood up, kicking the chair so hard it shattered, exploding into splinters. With a wall of water, I shielded the demigods and satyr from the chunks of wood that would have impaled them. _How could this have gotten so bad so fast?_

"_Who_ are you?" Zeus snapped, attempting to restrain me again. Poseidon waved his hand and I was imprisoned in a ball of water. He grinned, as well as his two brothers. Looking confident, Zeus, strolled towards me, towering over the ball of water. I breathed freely, aware of the fact that they all expected me to hold my breath. Making sure my hood was secure, I listened to Zeus.

"Now, once you feel ready to cooperate, we will let you out." He stopped in front of me, watching me and I swan around leisurely. He thought I was struggling while in reality, I wasn't wet at all. Moving to the center of the water, I held my arms by my sides, mustering all of the water control I had. Luckily, my skills had grown incredibly strong over the last three hundred years, thanks to my god-like status and Uranus's gifts of power.

I threw my arms out, the water exploding around me and showering the throne room. Landing lightly on my feet, I growled, "You underestimate my power."

Moving towards the door, I was nearly out when another arrow whistled through the air. Catching it before it hit me in between the shoulder blades, I turned around, throwing it back to Artemis. Distracted by the arrow, Athena took the opportunity to hit me with a blast of pure energy. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Ichor dripped from my mouth but I whipped it away with the back of my hand, drawing Riptide.

"So you are immortal." Athena stated.

"I do not wish to fight." I explained, dodging another blast of energy from Hera this time. Ares was already pulled out his sword. Zeus growled.

"You brought this upon yourself!" Zeus remarked, sending a blast of lightning towards me. I stopped it midair and sent it out the window. Outside, thunder boomed as the lightning struck. Artemis and Apollo had their bows out, an arrow notched and aimed at my heart. Aphrodite was the only one not fazed. She seemed to be confused, trying to figure out who I was.

Hephaestus held a device that would probably shoot something deadly at me. Hestia watched sadly, as if she felt bad for me. Athena and Hera were awaiting the signal to blast me. Dionysus looked bored. The Big Three watched, both stunned and livid, drawing weapons. Ares advanced, clearly happy there was action. Hermes was holding his caduceus, George and Martha looking fierce. Demeter was yelling about cereal.

"I am only a messenger!" I called once more. I was blatantly ignored, mainly because I had made Zeus livid.

Ares reached me, attempting to strike me down. I deflected his blade, sending a flurry of attacks as fast as I could. His eyes widened as he increased his tempo, deflecting my blade. I feinted, slicing his chest. Golden ichor flowed down hisstomach, causing him to become severely enraged. I blocked his entire volley of attacks, distracting him with a blade while I lashed out with my foot, connecting it with his stomach.

Ares flew backwards, crashing into the wall and sliding down, landing in a crumpled heap. Artemis and Apollo sent arrows towards me like a rainstorm. I tapped the repaired watch Tyson gave me and folded under it, feeling the thumps and arrows lodging themselves in the metal. Blasts of energy were sent my way and I managed to dodge all the column-like, deathly rings of energy until I straightened, having done a back flip to get away from a jet of water that would have cut me in half.

A cold dagger pressed against my throat. Twisting the arm, I turned around, disarming the god and holding their own dagger at their throat. Riptide was positioned at their stomach, ready to tear through skin. The scent of lemon soap washed over me as I realized who I held captive. Dropping the dagger and Riptide, I suddenly felt sick. My hands shook uncontrollably as my face became a look of pure shock. I felt vomit rise in my throat, the room talking a sharp, dangerous three-sixty.

Blond curls intact save for the slight disheveled, ruffled look from fighting, gray eyes fierce, I stared into the eyes of Annabeth Chase.

"You're alive!" I gasped, a second before the combined magical energy of multiple Olympians struck my unshielded back.


	4. Grown Up

Annabeth POV

For three hundred years, I had researched Uranus, finding out everything I could about him. With that information, I had searched far and wide for one person: Percy Jackson. I couldn't find him on any part of the Earth, sea, or sky. Entering the throne room with Thalia, Nico, and Grover, I felt hopeless. Three hundred years of looking and nothing had turned up.

The Olympians sat in their thrones, awaiting our reports of what was going on in the search for Percy. Nico, Grover, and I were given immortality, as well as the rest of the Seven. We all searched for Percy, but I was the only one who did it day and night, nonstop. Nico had to help out in the Underworld and visit Bianca and Hazel. He was also taking part in Camp-Half Blood activities now. Thalia had her Hunter duties and therefore could not look every second of the day with me. Every year, we had an annual meeting for Percy, which usually resulted in tears, screaming, and very ragged emotions.

As I was in the middle of the report about the search in Australia, Artemis's eyes widened and she slipped away, a finger pressed to her lips. I continued after my mom motioned for me to. Australia, like North America, Europe, and South America, had resulted in no sign of Percy. I had, however, been interested by a string of corrupt demigods found dead, all over the country. Seconds later, a man in a blue and green jacket, black boots, and black pants walked out from behind the brazier, holding Artemis captive. Thalia immediately tensed. He let go, stating his business and handing Zeus a letter. I tried to identify anything about his broad, muscular, towering form, but nothing struck me as Percy-like. Except the way his walked, both confident and hesitant at the same time.

Whatever the letter said, Zeus wasn't pleased as he began verbally fighting this strange man. The man was chained up due to the letter, but in an explosion of wood, the chair fell to pieces. A section of the seat would have slammed into my head if the man hadn't blocked it with what I realized was a layer of water. It fell to the ground, evaporating. The chunks of wood fell to the ground, their momentum taken away. My heart raced as adrenaline hyped up my system. We could have gotten hurt, but he saved us. Poseidon trapped him in a water ball, positive he couldn't escape.

Less than a minute later, the water rained down, drenching everyone.

A plan formed in my head as I watched everything play out as I imagined. The only unexpected thing was that he beat Ares so fast. Surely, the god of war could beat this immortal? It was no competition. Dodging blasts of energy, I advanced towards the man. I had only seen one other person beat Ares and that was-

Sneaking up behind him, I held my dagger to his throat, forcing him to stop. The smell of the sea washed over me, drudging up painfully sweet memories. I expected him to surrender; instead, he caught my arm, twisting it around until I was forced to release my dagger into his hand. He stood behind me, holding my own dagger to my throat and a sword to my stomach. I was screwed.

_Idiot_. I thought, cursing myself. Shame flooded my mind as I realized I had embarrassed myself n front of the Olympians _and _ put myself in peril to impress Mom. The mysterious man suddenly dropped both weapons, violently shaking. Perhaps Dionysus had struck him with madness or…

"You're alive!" He looked at me, but I couldn't see his eyes or any facial features. As I opened my mouth to inquire, he fell forwards, collapsing on the ground as Athena, Hera, Dionysus, Zeus, and Poseidon sent blasts of energy to him.

Hours later, he woke, wearing a straightjacket, chains as thick as my arm around his entire body, and all his weapons laid on the table. Whoever he was, we found out he was ripped, his incredibly muscular body covered with all the necessary weapons for a demigod. We stripped him of his belt, backpack, and watch, but his sword disappeared. We found a cheap pen, though.

The Olympians looked at him with pure hatred in their eyes, save for a few here and there. Ares had healed and was now fully awake, trying to intimidate him by sharpening a battle ax. I would have laughed if we weren't in such a serious situation. Someone has invaded Olympus. He groaned and rolled his head, popping his neck. His hood was still pulled over his face, leaving us in darkness.

"So, shall you tell us who you are, intruder?" Zeus demanded for the last time. The man was instantly awake. He shook his head, replying in a calm, controlled, deep voice.

"I will not betray my master. I am a loyal servant." He stated.

_Servant. _ I thought. _Wait, a pen, disappearing sword, he is a servant, the sea green colors, the deep voice-_

"Thalia, pull his hood down." Zeus ordered. Thalia walked forward, glaring at him. I watched in awe as she leaned in close and audibly growled, "No one hurts Annie!"

The man jerked around, protesting loudly, "No!" We watched, startled at his reaction to revealing himself. A strong gust of wind blew Thalia backwards, causing her to land lightly on her backside, a few feet away.

"Zeus! What are you doing?" Hades grumbled, looking furious. Zeus was incredulous.

"It wasn't me! It was _him._" Zeus swore, glaring at the man. Thalia stood, moving forward once more. This time, a wall of water surrounded the man, shutting everyone out. Zeus glared at Poseidon, Hades looking at his two brothers with an unbelieving quality.

"Poseidon! Do not protect him!" Zeus demanded. Poseidon held his hands up in innocence.

"It's not me, it's him!" Poseidon shouted, but even as he denied this accusation, the man disappeared in a cloud of fine Mist. Poseidon blocked the ability to travel, causing the man to become solid again. He landed on his feet, cursing. He clearly wanted to leave, but couldn't, as Poseidon was blocking off his access.

"How can you Mist Travel?" Poseidon demanded, looking at the man, stunned.

"I only want to leave. I am like Hermes for my master. I am his messenger. I mean no harm." He declared, edging towards a window. He probably didn't realize that if he jumped he would plummet thousands of feet.

"But you have caused too much harm already." Hera snapped.

Percy POV

I was desperate to leave; if I didn't get out, I would revel my identity or fail my mission. Pleading, I explained that I was only a messenger.

"But you have caused too much harm already." The venom dripped off of Hera's words. I knew that I wasn't leaving without fighting now. Poseidon was keeping me from Mist traveling, so I would have to break out of Olympus.

"Then you leave me no choice." I remarked, slowly making my way over to the window. Only Annabeth seemed to take notice. My heart suddenly ached, sending a dull pain through my entire body. Shutting out the emotional pain, I watched the Olympians.

"And what are you going to do? Beat all fourteen Olympians, as well as two of the most powerful immortal demigods and the best strategist, save for myself? It is an impossible feat – merely defeating Thalia and Nico would be impressive."

"Oh, that I know for sure. All fourteen Olympians at once? No one could do that except maybe Typhoon and the older divine beings." I assured, brushing my hand against the window. It would open, but with some considerable force. Zeus clenched his fists, the subject still store that he almost lost to the Titans and Typhoon had it not been for my father and us demigods.

"So," I attempted to keep the conversation up, my voice light and airy, "how is the hunt for your hero, Percy Jackson. That's his name, isn't it? Any news, any leads or such?" I wondered, curious about my own search.

"How do you know about that?" Annabeth growled, narrowing her eyes at me. Of course, she couldn't see my eyes or expression, but I smirked.

"_Everyone_ in the mythical world knows about that. It was a huge topic nearly three hundred years ago. There were some great magazine sales containing information about Percy. "Daughter of Athena Lonely on the Hunt for Jackson, Son of Jupiter Making a Move?" Was my favorite, hands down. It was obviously fake to anyone with half a mind, but hilarious." I joked, unexpectedly pissing off multiple people.

"Jason isn't trying to date Annie! He's engaged to Piper!" Thalia growled, electricity cackling across her skin.

"I wasn't trying to say he was, just making a joke. Besides," I explained, pausing, "I know Annabeth would never do that to Percy." Even to me, my voice sounded tender, a hidden message betraying me.

"And why do you care?" Grover bleated, trying to protect Annabeth, cutting the silence like a knife. I took the blow from my best friend lightly, brushing it off.

"I don't. What goes on – or _went on_, for that matter – in Percy's life, doesn't concern me." I reassured, flicking a speck of dust off my uniform and pretending to be bored. Apparently, that didn't fool Aphrodite.

"And yet, you have strong emotions towards almost everyone in this room, especially Annabeth." She interjected, looking at me with suspicion. "His hood…" She muttered.

"Will one of you demigods pull down his hood?" Aphrodite asked, looking sweetly at Nico. He pulled out his Stygian Iron sword, advancing towards me.

"You have to learn how to withstand her charm speak, Nico. Honestly." I huffed, rolling my eyes. He glared at me, his dark eyes flashing.

"I'm doing it because I respect the gods. People who don't often end up dead, like-"

"Luke? Yeah, well, you lose your respect for the gods eventually. It took me a hundred years just to have to start to fade, let alone lose it fully." I growled quietly, so only the people closest to me – Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover – heard.

Nico finally reached me, raising his sword. "Just pull down your hood." He demanded. I shook my head once, a sad smile on my face. "I'm afraid I can't do that, buddy." I declared, watching as he moved his blade slightly.

"Too bad. Lower your hood or I will kill you." He growled, moving the tip closer to my chest. I made no effort to deflect the blade or stop it. Nico pressed it against skin, the ice cold iron drawing no reaction. Normal people would have winced and drawn backward.

"I'd like to see that." I whispered, taking hold of the flat of his blade and yanking it backwards, pulling it out of Nico's grasp. He looked shocked. Clutching the blade, I handed it to Nico, the hilt open for him to grab.

"Try that again, and I'll actually defend myself." I grumbled, watching as he carefully plucked the blade from my grasp and maneuvered back to the group of immortal demigods. Nico was taller, broader, but still lean. His dark hair fell over his nearly-black eyes, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. Nico Di Angelo was dressed in black jeans, a black shirt with a skull and crossbones, and black converse. His dark attire fit him perfectly. I was sure he was somewhere between sixteen and twenty.

Thalia looked the same as I last saw here, except maybe she looked a bit older, probably wanted to look like an eighteen year old or twenty year old instead of sixteen. She wore a Green Day shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Her Hunters jacket was partially covering the shirt. Her hair was long now, her blue eyes filled with hate. _Hate directed towards me_. I thought.

Annabeth – I couldn't even describe Annabeth, it pained me so much. She looked twenty, with her long, curly blond hair, high cheek bones, a button nose, and her beautiful, fierce gray eyes. Gray converse hi-tops, light skinny jeans, and a Camp Half-Blood tank top were the clothes that she wore. The ring glinted in the firelight, standing out against the tan skin of her left ring finger.

_We grew up_. I realized, suddenly feeling crestfallen. Guilt and pain ate at me, causing me to bow my head in shame. Looking down, I saw I was missing my belt and watch. Scanning the room, I saw them on the table near the chair. Walking over to the table, I felt everyone's eyes watch my back, but no one dared to blast me or shoot me.

Strapping the watch to my wrist, I adjusted it to the correct size and picked up my belt. To put it on, I would have to take off my jacket and _that_'s not going to happen, because my hood would be down. Throwing the belt over my shoulder, I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

"Listen, I'm sorry for fighting with you guys and messing with you. I really just wanted to complete my task and head home, watch a movie with my friend, and relax. It was nice to see all of you, but it's getting late and if I fail it will be my first failure." I paused as I scooped up my backpack. "So, I am just going to go, okay?"

The gods looked shocked, their fury dying down.

"This will probably be the last you'll see of me, anyway." I said morbidly. It pained me to think it would take another three hundred years just to see Annabeth again.

I threw open the window, standing on the ledge and looking at New York City below me, spread out like a hectic quilt. No one moved or made a sound as I prepared myself to jump off, gathering control of the wind currents. One thought stuck with me, so I spoke it aloud.

"Don't look for Percy – you won't find him." I called towards Annabeth, without looking at her. Turning around, I felt it necessary to look at her before I added, "He loves you." Annabeth looked stunned, a tear trickling down her cheek. Similarly, one tear streaked down my cheek.

"Wait," Annabeth called, sounding hesitant. I didn't turn around, knowing if I did I would never leave or do something stupid.

"Percy!" She screamed, causing me to instinctively turn around and look at her. Her gray eyes widened and she gasped, running towards me. I cursed, barely dodging Annabeth's outstretched fingers.

"I'm sorry." I shouted, leaping out of the window. Pressing my arms to my sides, I hurtled towards the ground before pulling out of the dive sharply. Without looking back, I knew everybody watching from the window, observing me as I disappeared into a cloud and moved towards Lord Uranus's kingdom.

_Annabeth_. My heart shrieked, louder the call the further I moved from her.


	5. The Fleet

Standing in the throne room of Lord Uranus's palace, I looked straight ahead, making sure not to look Uranus straight into the eyes. He was fuming, well aware of the fact that I had been distracted and captured. At least I had made it out without blatantly telling them that I was Percy Jackson. That was over two hours ago, nearly three given the time it took to get here. I had changed out of my formal attire and was instead wearing jeans, black combat boots, and a green V-neck.

"Percy…" Lord Uranus started, trying to calm himself down. "It was such a simple mission, given that Artemis had slipped behind you will you were scoping out the area. However, you easily beat her – you could have taken her hostage and walked to the window right then and there. Instead, you let her go and had to fight the power of the fourteen Olympians."

I bit the inside of my cheek, taking even breathes. Of course I let Artemis go, I wasn't going to hurt her. Despite the fact that they didn't help me…

_But don't you want to hurt the gods like they hurt you?_ I thought, but I brushed it away, focusing on my lord once more. Standing from his throne, he began pacing back and forth, walking in front of me every few seconds.

"Why? Why didn't you get in and out?" He sounded desperate and broken now, no longer angry. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to answer. My words had to be perfect, with no disrespect, emotion, or any hidden message.

"I didn't want to start hatred between the gods and us." I explained. Lord Uranus nodded understandingly, spinning the ring on his finger. I still held my breath, knowing that I wasn't out of trouble yet. There would be punishment of some kind.

"That is an acceptable response, but is it the truth?" Lord Uranus inquired. Mentally, my mind whirred like that of a child of Athena. I had had two hours after I got back and before this meeting to find the answer, but I didn't have an excuse or answer for that. As I opened my mouth to answer, my arms behind my back, an alarm began ringing. Someone ran into the room, a boy in his teens in the army. He looked frantic, to say the least.

"You won't believe what the sensors are picking up!" He started, looking small and young. I bit my lip, wondering what it could possibly be.

Annabeth POV

I can't believe it – that was Percy. It had to be, what with Riptide, the sea green apparel, Tyson's watch, the fact that he was a servant, the way he didn't harm Nico or Artemis, he could control water…and the way he said my name. My heart raced as I looked back at the Council. They looked just as amazed and shocked as I felt.

Tears stung the back of my eyes but I ignored them, making sure they wouldn't show. Poseidon was frozen in his throne, as if he was mentally debating whether he should be depressed that he lost his son or that he should be overjoyed to have seen his son. Turning towards Zeus, I began a proposal.

"Lord Zeus, I wish to search the skies for Percy!" I declared, looking back at Thalia and Nico. They nodded eagerly. Running a hand through his neatly trimmed beard, he nodded approvingly.

"I shall order all the sky spirits to search. Jason will help, surely. Pegasi are in the stables, you may use them to search. If you find him and need godly reinforcement, I am sure-" He paused to look at each and every Olympian, "that we would be happy to help. Iris message us."

I was shocked at how gracious Zeus was being, but, honestly, I didn't care right now. All I cared about was finding Percy. He could already be miles away and we still hadn't left yet. Screaming my gratitude, I sprinted out of the throne room, Thalia and Nico hot on my heels. Meanwhile, my heart raced, desperately screaming Percy's name. A mix of emotions surged through my mind, but I ignored all the disappointment and doubtfulness, focusing on determination.

"Thalia, call Jason and tell him what happened. We need the Seven, Leo can help with the Argo II and carry all the demigods that can't fly. Get some immortal campers to fly the pegasi we have at camp and the eagles at Camp Jupiter. We are going to find Percy." I declared.

"Nico, get on a pegasus and we will follow Percy's trail. Everyone should be in the sky in about ten minutes." I estimated, slipping onto the back of a tall, winged-horse. She had golden hair and was incredibly friendly. Naturally, Nico chose the pure black pegasus, holding the reins.

Thalia was busy explaining everything to Jason and the Roman campers who were with him. She had to deposit another drachma before the whole situation was passed on to the Romans. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, I could barely process it all.

Nearly three hours later, the Argo II was in the sky, smoothly cruising, carrying Piper and Leo. Jason was flying, controlling the currents. Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and I were on the gods' pegasi. Reyna was on the back of a large eagle, flying above everyone to keep the large bird calm. Frank had changed into a large hawk and was soaring around. Blackjack was ahead of the group, leading us.

He was searching for Percy's presence, thoughts, and smell. No one could understand what he was saying, as only Percy had the ability to speak to horses or Blackjack, for that matter. Suddenly, the black horse veered sharply to the left, halting. There was a suspiciously thick, large patch of clouds in front of us. Sensing something was off, I focused as hard as I could and almost fell off the horse when I saw it.

For only a few seconds, an entire city had jumped out as me, filled with demigods. A strong Mist was distorting what we were seeing. Craning my neck, I screamed, "There is a Mist. We found him! He has to be here!" I shouted, pulling a water bottle from my pack and creating a rainbow. The throne room came into view, Iris accepting my offering.

"We found the city where he is. It's a city in the sky, but it seems as though we may need godly backup." I informed them, looking around at the gods and goddesses. They nodded, agreeing.

Percy POV

Sprinting out of Uranus's palace, I almost choked. The Argo II, pegasi, eagles, and demigods roamed the skies, precariously close to our city. People were running around frantically, trying to get dressed for battle.

"Silence!" I boomed as loud as possible, the noise echoing throughout the city. Everything came to a standstill.

"I want all of you to calmly proceed to your barracks and dress in battle uniform, just in case. I know these people, they will be friendly. Line up in your ranks right here when you're done." I finished, taking a glance at the fleet moving towards us. No one had moved yet.

"Dismissed!" I added, twirling Riptide in my fingers.


	6. Hyperion

Adrenaline and excitement coursed through me, which was odd, being that I was a son of Hades. Hazel patted my back and I looked down at the city. We were waiting for the gods, but it was clear that all of us wanted to get onto the ground of the city and find Percy.

Being one of the children of the Big Three, it was easier for me to see through the strong Mist that contorted the city. Putting all my focus on the clouds, I saw an sparkling city, as if Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece had collided beautifully and someone added just a dash of modern.

I smirked to myself at the way I had described that: a bit too…un-Hades, if that makes any sense. Finally, the gods appeared, floating on clouds. We stayed away from Aphrodite's, which was bright pink and reeked of perfume. I choked, steering the pegasus I was riding away. It looked grateful. Searching everyone's faces, Annabeth's stuck out at me. She looked overjoyed, but a bit annoyed that it had taken the gods so long.

"Let's go!" She demanded, diving downwards. We followed without hesitation, slamming through the thick clouds. Instead of emerging soaking wet, as we should have, we were perfectly dry. On the inner walls, we could hear the sounds of the city. Except it was nearly silent.

An army stretched across the main plaza, each separated into different ranks. Naturally, I searched the highest ranks first for Percy, but he wasn't there. Or the next one, or the next. In fact, he wasn't in any of them. I became frantic, wondering if this was all a mistake.

What if we had just invaded some Ancient colony and would be captured and killed? Hades came behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed slightly, breathing out.

"Do you see your cousin?" He whispered. I shook my head no, scanning the organized crowd once more. Suddenly, a golden flash appeared and I instinctively covered my eyes. Looking back, I saw what must have been Uranus, strolling leisurely down the path, towards the army. Despite the possible danger, the army bowed.

That's when I noticed him. A tall young man with pitch black hair, tan sin, and green eyes.

"Percy!" I screamed, flying my pegasus towards him at a ridiculous speed. He clapped his hands and was suddenly dressed in battle armor, emerald green and gold, intricately carved. He held his hands up, signaling for me to stop. I creased my forehead, wondering why he wasn't looking at me when he told me to stop.

A volley of arrows suddenly darkened the sky and Percy roared, leaping an impossible height. I froze in shock, realizing that Percy was trying to tell the archers that I wasn't attacking.

"Nico!" The demigods and gods screamed behind me, but I wasn't sure who. I watched in horror as they arched downward and moved with a sickening speed. Right when I was sure that I was dead, I felt something much too heavy to be an arrow tackled my pegasus and I. We spun thirty feet away as the arrows fell back towards the army.

Some gasps rang out and Percy threw an arm out, a sudden shield of water blanketing the soldiers, keeping the arrows from impaling their bodies. Closing his fist, the water and arrows disappeared.

"Woah! That was – " I started but was silenced by Percy's look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked letting me go and backing on floating on open air as if it were solid ground. Only Jason was supposed to be able to do that. Jason walked over on thin air, his eyes analyzing Percy.

"How are you doing that?" Jason wondered. Percy just shrugged.

"Luck." He said, obviously joking. Annabeth was frozen in shock. Almost everyone was, except for Jason and Percy. Every member of the army was frozen still, as well as our small army. The gods stood straight up, not moving a muscle.

"Nice save, Jackson." Jason summed up, nodding approvingly. Percy shrugged, taking a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Percy repeated, this time looking at everyone. "You shouldn't be here. Why did you come?" He voice held an emotion I would not relate to the Percy Jackson I remembered. It was as if he was too preoccupied, like he had his own life now.

"We came for you." Annabeth snapped, her eyes flashing with anger. Percy, slipping his golden helmet off, suddenly softened.

"You know I can't leave." He said softly.

Percy POV

I can't believe it. I can't believe they are here. How did they get here? Did they have to bring the Argo II?! A warship? I let loose a long sigh, shifting the helmet in my arms.

A slight hissing appeared, rattling in my supersensitive ears. Holding my head to the side, I listened intently.

It was so familiar, so…A flash of memory appeared in my mind, a low hissing of monsters. Of snakewomen. I cursed, focusing towards the skyline. A mass of black slowly appeared, accompanied by a bright light.

"Get inside!" I demanded, "Everyone under fifteen, get inside. I want the Alphas and Betas to stay! We are fighting! Monsters and a Titan!" I shouted, seeing the fear in the younger children's eyes. Uranus watched silently, which is what worried me most.

I faced the demigods not in the army. "Come with me, we do not have much time." With that, I flew towards my housing, beckoning them.

"Park the Argo II over there." I added, pointing to our fleet of ships similar to the Argo II. It was better constructed than the four we had, but ours were still quite impressive. Leo nodded and steered it over, avoiding the buildings and lowering the ship into the only empty space with skill and precision.

He leaped down from the ship, Jason helping Piper get off. I ordered all of the pegasi to stay in the stables and they listened, making themselves cozy.

_But Boss! _Blackjack started, but I just shook my head and he was silenced. I nodded in satisfaction and sprinted. I led them into Uranus's palace, through the throne room, into a long hallway. At the end of the hallway way my room, but it might as well have been a house. It had three floors, furnishings, multiple rooms, bathrooms, all the stuff I would need.

"This is my house, three floors, feel free to do whatever. Sleep, eat, play videogames, draw, read, I don't mind, just _stay here_." I begged, ushering the fourteen gods and nine demigods into the room. I closed the door after I entered.

"I will be back soon." I remarked, opening the window and jumping out, closing it swiftly on my way down. Angling myself, I turned towards the plaza. The group of monsters, and a Titan, were much closer now. I could make out the sickening smell of monsters.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down and analyzed my surroundings. Buildings, tall, expensive buildings built with beautiful architectural style. A light blue sky, the sun beginning to set slightly, grass and trees accenting it. In organized lines, the Alpha and Beta teams stood and I turned around, facing them.

"Today, we are keeping our home safe. We protect our friends and family! For Uranus!" I shouted, lifting my sword in the air.

"For Uranus!" They repeated, the sound strong and proud. I smiled, glancing at Uranus, who nodded slightly at me, smiling. I smiled back, jmping into the sky and controlling the currents. Hovering about thirty feet in the air, I watched a hoard of snake women appear, as well as one of my old friends.

Hyperion.


End file.
